


If You Give a Spy a Cock

by ElloMenoP, je_suis_le_petit_lapin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Children's book, Crack Fic, Crossdressing, M/M, Other, Shower Sex, Sounding, Spanking, like it implies that the reader is sniper, sort of reader?, why did we do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_le_petit_lapin/pseuds/je_suis_le_petit_lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only logical series of events that take place if you give a Spy a cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Give a Spy a Cock

If you give a Spy a cock, he’s going to want some cum to go with it.

And after he’s had your cum, he’s going to want more, so you’ll have to find more cocks for him. You’ll have to leave your van to find some and he’ll want to come with you. When you open the door he’ll remember that he’s not wearing any clothes. You’ll have to find him some from your closet.

The only thing that you have in his size is a maid costume. Once he sees himself in the maid costume he’ll want to clean your van. You’ll bring out a broom and dustpan and he’ll make you sit and watch. When he sees you relaxing he’ll want to be your footstool.

Once he’s your footstool, his knees will get sore and he’ll ask you for some kneepads. Only the Engineer has kneepads so you’ll both have to go to his workshop. He’ll only give the Spy the kneepads if he gets to fuck the Spy.

But the Spy will see how filthy the Engineer is, covered in oil and dirt, so he’ll ask him to take a shower. The Engineer will want to fuck the Spy in the shower, and so the Spy will need some lube that won’t wash away. The only person with silicone-based lube is the Medic, so the Spy will have to ask the Medic to borrow some.

The Medic will only let the Spy have the lube if the Spy agrees to let the Medic experiment on him. When the Spy lays down on the table, the Medic will bring out a tray of sounds. The thought of a sound inside his dick will scare the Spy so much he’ll start to tremble and shake, he’ll need to be restrained.

You know that only the Soldier has the restraints, so you’ll lead the Spy down to the Soldier’s War Room. When the Soldier lets you into the room, the Spy will notice the crop hanging off his wall and he’ll want to be spanked with it. The Soldier agrees only if the Spy blows him afterwards.

The Soldier will shove him to the ground and make him arch his back as he whips the crop across his ass. When he’s done, you’ll remind the Spy to suck off the Soldier. He’ll stay on his knees and suck away at the Soldier’s cock until he’s swallowed all of the Soldier’s cum. Being on his knees so long will remind the Spy how much they hurt, and how badly he needs kneepads.

That will remind him of his deal with the Engineer, which will remind him of his deal with the Medic, which will remind him that he needs the restraints.

He’ll take the restraints from the Soldier and bring them to the Medic, who’ll use them to tie the Spy down. You’ll watch him shake and quiver on the table as the Medic lubes up the first sound. Having the sound inserted will remind the Spy how much he wants to be fucked.

You’ll let the Medic shove the sound into his cock until the Spy is crying and pleading and the Medic is satisfied. As he unhooks the Spy from the restraints, you’ll notice the bulge in his pants and tell the Spy to jerk Medic off too. The Medic will cum on his face and that will make the Spy want a shower.

That will remind the Spy of his shower sex with the Engineer. He’ll run back to the showers with the bottle of lube, and Engineer will grease up his cock before the Spy can even ask. Then the Engineer will fuck the Spy into the slick, tiled wall while water runs over them.

Having his face pushed into the side of the shower will remind you of the Spy being pressed into the floor of your van. You’ll order the Engineer to finish up and give you the kneepads. Once you’ve made sure that the Spy has thanked the Engineer properly, you’ll bring the Spy and the kneepads back to your van. The Spy will see how dirty your van still is and start to clean again.

You’ll sit back and watch him bend over and wiggle as he sweeps and dusts. He’ll see you relaxing and remember that he wants to be your footstool.

He’ll strap the kneepads on and crawl over to your chair. As you lift your legs up to rest on his back, he’ll see your cock straining against your trousers. He’ll want to suck on your cock.

And if you give a Spy a cock, he’s going to want some cum to go with it.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> what is wrong with us like seriously


End file.
